


Sound

by LuckyREBD



Series: OCD!Kaiba Series [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD





	Sound

The sound system is turned up so loud that the floor vibrates, and the wall thrum with energy right down to the doorknob under Seto Kaiba’s hand.

He twitches almost imperceptibly, and throws the door open. It bounces uselessly off the wall, the sound not even loud enough to be heard over the music blasting away from the speakers. Laying on the wooden floorboards at the center of the room is his blonde lover, hands splayed flat on the ground and feet bare, his eyes closed.

Annoyance wins out over confusion, and he slams his hand on the power button, ears still ringing from the noise even after the sound has abruptly ceased.

“Katsuya, what the hell are you doing?”

Blinking softly, the blonde sits up a little, rubbing at his ears and shaking his head for a moment,

“Huh?”

“I said— Oh, forget it.” Moving to kneel by the befuddled man, he reaches out and brushes a few strands of golden hair from his eyes, “Katsuya, explain?”

“I wanted to see what it felt like.” Jou answers sheepishly, leaning back and pulling Seto down playfully with him, “The vibrations, I mean.”

“You are absolutely ridiculous. You’re going to ruin your hearing, and then all you’ll have is vibrations.” Stealing a quick kiss, Seto twines their fingers together until the metal bands clink gently against each other, “Come on, it’s Sunday. You should’ve been dressed and ready already.”

“I am dressed!” Jou objects as Seto pulls away, scowling half-heartedly at the accusation. A pair of balled up socks hit him neatly in the chest, and Seto smirks from the doorway,

“Socks.”


End file.
